lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Road
at sunset.]] Roads are a feature that was added in . They link many of the regions of Middle-Earth with one another and often pass through many regions, making travel across the land a good deal faster and easier than otherwise. In addition to the main, long-distance roads that traverse Middle-Earth, there are shorter regional roads that link major waypoints throughout the lands, and small roads linking the various buildings in Gondorian Settlements, along with most other villages in the Mod. Click here to see the official Facebook post about roads. Watch Mevans' video introducing roads "Now far ahead the Road has gone..." on youtube. Background Roads were originally mentioned way back in August 2013. Mevans' original idea for making roads was to use something called a Lagrange polynomial. A Lagrange polynomial is essentially a fancier form of a quadratic equation. Unfortunately, Mevans later found that these polynomials wouldn't work for a variety of reasons. So the search was on for a new kind of polynomial that would work. In the end, the decision was made to use a Bezier curve. This is the same type of curve that is used to make .svg files. As a result, roads are technically not generated structures, as they do not have their own .class file. Why do roads need polynomial equations? The roads have to be generated via a mathematical algorithm because if roads were a separate biome (like rivers) then the map would have to be 16 times bigger than it is at the moment (which would pretty much require a 1:1 scale map of Middle-earth) or the roads would be the size of large rivers. Features Road generation adapts to the environment as much as possible. The paths will form bridges over major rivers and follow the terrain uphill or downhill. The material used to build the roads varies as well; some roads will be made out of dirt or gravel, whereas other roads will be made out of cobblestone or faction bricks (especially in the more populated areas of Middle-earth). because roads smooth out the terrain around them and generate bridges over rivers, it is generally easier to travel on a road than off a road. * As of roads will make deep valleys from the terrain around them, which make them a lot easier to navigate, especially in hilly terrain. * As of roads that were previously cobblestone are now made up of Dirt Path. * As of bridges will now have fences and logs around them to make them look better. * As of dirt path roads now feature various blocks. * As of some roads have fallen into disrepair, and also roads are made to be more smooth. Bridges are also improved. * In some updates, the position of some waypoints have been moved (slightly). If you go on using a world started with an old version, this will result in drops on the old/new chunk borders and also in roads "hopping" around (see picture below). List of roads in Middle-earth These roads are the ones that are named on the map. Long-distance roads These roads typically pass through multiple biomes and/or cover great distances. *Great East Road: One of the longest roads in Middle-earth. Runs from South Mithlond in Lindon to Baraz Dum in Red Mountains, passing through Eriador, the Shire, Bree, the Lone-lands, the Misty Mountains, the Vales of Anduin and Mirkwood on the way. *North-South Road: Begins at Waymeet in the Shire, and ends at Amon Din, Gondor. Along the way, it passes through Longbottom and Sarn Ford in the Shire, skirts the border between Eriador and Minhiriath, and runs through Tharbad and Enedwaith. After fording the Isen, the road enters Rohan, passing the Deeping Coomb, Edoras, and Aldburg, crosses the Mering Stream, and enters the province of Anorien in Gondor. *Elven-way: Begins at Tharbad, and passes through Eriador and the Lone-lands until reaching the "Old Elven Way". From there, it splits into two, with one branch continuing north and east until it reaches Rivendell. The other branch heads for Eregion, ending at the West Gate. *South Road: Begins at Amon Din and passes by Minas Tirith, then Lossarnach. At Pelargir, the road splits into two, with one half heading east towards the Crossings of Poros. The western half continues west and north, through Lebennin and Lamedon, ending at Erech in the Blackroot Vale. *Anduin Road: Starts at Dain's Halls in the Grey Mountains, and essentially follows the Vales of Anduin until it comes to the Black Gate. *Rhovanion Road: Starts at the "Old Rovanion Dale", heads through the Wilderland and Dale, and ends at the West Peak of the Iron Hills. *Harad Road: Starts at the Black Gate, and heads through Ithilien for a long while, before crossing the Poros and entering Harondor. From there, the road goes south crossing the Harnen and heads through Harnedor and the Half-desserts to Ijdi-ilel. *Sauron´s Road: Starts at the Blackgate, and heads eastward through the Brown Lands, Wilderland and the Rhúdel Steppe. After reaching the Ashen Ford, where the Road meets Sauron´s Road from Mordor (see regional roads), the Road starts traversing south through Rhûn till it reaches Khand. From there the Road leads westward through the Dessert of Lostladen, Harnedor where the Road crosses the Harad Road, and the Southron Coast until it reaches Anat an-Khorumor in Umbar. *Old Taurethrim Road: The Old Taurethrim Road is a split Road. One of the two starts from Otoch Kah and heads through the jungle and grasslands till it ends in Shaman Pah. The other one starts at the Emerald Lakes and moves northwards through the jungle until it reaches the grasslands north of Lakin Pah. From there the Road crosses the Haraduin and moves through the Far Harad Forest til it reaches Kimen Kah in Taur-na-Torogrim. *Taurethrim Road: The Taurethrim Road is a split Road. One of the two starts at Yahash Kah, heads through the jungle passing the jungle mountains. After crossing the Deep Jungle Road, the Road passes the Emerald Lakes until it reaches Pishan Kah. The other one starts at Shaman Pah goes south to Lakin Pah. After After Lakin Pah the Road leaves the jungle, crosses the Haraduin and ends at Ethir Haraduin in the mangrove swamps. Regional roads Most of these roads pass through fewer biomes, and don't cover nearly as great a distance. Dale *Unnamed road from Esgaroth to Erebor. *Dale Road: Runs from Dale to Dale Port. Dorwinion *Wine-road: Begins in Dale at Dale Port, ends at the Golden Ford. *East Road: connects the Rhovanion road to Celduin Port. Enedwaith *Haven Road: Runs from the old port of Lond Daer to Tharbad. Eriador *Greenway: Starts at the Greenway Crossroads, passes through Bree and Fornost, ending up in Annuminas. Gondor *Dol Amroth Road: Connects Dol Amroth to the South road. *North Road: Runs from Amon Din to the Harad Road. *Un-named road from Minas Tirith to Minas Morgul. Iron Hills *Iron Hills Road: Connects the East and West peaks of the Iron Hills. Lindon and Blue Mountains *Blue Dwarven Road: Forlond to North Mithlond via Nogrod. *Un-named road from Nogrod to Belegost. *Lindon Road: Loops around the Gulf of Lune, from Forlond to Harlond, passing through North and South Mithlond on the way. Mirkwood *Elf-path: The path that Thorin and Company travelled in the Hobbit, from the Forest Gate to Thranduil's Halls. *Dol Guldur Road: Enters Dol Guldur from the west. Mordor *Sauron's Road: Starts in Minas Morgul, passes Mount Doom and Barad-Dur. Goes in to the Rhûn and ends at Rhúnost. Also heads south-west after looping around the east side of Mordor to Umbar. *South Mordor Road: Starts at the Black Gate, ends in Thaurband after passing Barad-Dur Rhúdel *Golden Road: Runs from the Golden ford, going south of the Sea of Rhûn, to the Northern Marches. *East Rhúdel Road: Runs from Atalak, to Karslan. Rohan *Woldsway: Runs from the Wold to Edoras. *Un-named road from Helm's Deep to the Deeping Coomb. The Shire Many of the local roads that run from one place to another in the Shire are not named. *Stock Road: Runs from Stock to Tuckborough. *Various other unnamed roads (see image) Vales of Anduin * Dimril Road: Dimril Dale to the House of Nimrodel. Near Harad * Harad Road: Starts at the Black Gate and expands south to Emyn Lithnen. Intersects Sauron's road at An-batîna. * Sauron's Road: Expands from the Black Gate and heads east to Ashen Ford, where it begins to head south to Khandwater Ford. From there the road heads west to Umbar, and intersects the Harad and Umbar roads along the way. The trail ends at Anât an-Khôrumor. * Umbar Road: Intersects Sauron's road at Umbar and stretches to Emyn Haecharad. * Gulf Road: Wraps around the Gulf of Harad. Far Harad * Old Taurethrim Road: Begins at Otoch Kåh and cuts through the Far Harad Jungle and Grasslands until Yahash Kåh, where the Taurethrim Road branches off of it. The road continues to Shaman Påh, where it seemingly ends. However, a second Old Taurethrim Road can be seen stretching from the Emerald Lakes to Kimen Kåh, while intersecting the Taurethrim Road at Lakin Påh. * Taurethrim Road: Begins at Shaman Påh to Ethir Haraduin. Another segment starts at Pishan Kåh and extends to Yahash Kåh. * Deep Jungle Road: This is the only road in Far Harad that does not have two unattached segments. The Deep Jungle Road begins at Shaman Påh and heads south to Mûmakåh, while intersecting the Taurethrim Road at Nohoch Kåh. Gallery RoadNearHaradFertile.png|A road in the lands of Near Harad RoadFarHaradJungleRiver.png|A bridge crossing a river in the jungles of Far Harad. RoadMordor.png|A road in Mordor. RoadBridgeTharbad.png|Part of the long bridge at Tharbad. RoadMistyMountainsB29.png|Approaching the summit of the High Pass. RoadsValesofAnduin.png|The intersection between the Anduin Road and the Great East Road. Old pictures Road Lone-Lands.png|A road in the Lone-Lands built out of Arnor brick, in . Shire Road.png|Roads in the Shire in . Road_Misty_Mtns_Foothills.png|A road in the foothills of the Misty Mountains. Note how it builds up the terrain around itself. Road_Smoothing.png|A road in the Trollshaws inside a deep valley. Note that no roads go through the Trollshaws anymore. File:HaradAtSunset.png|The Great Harad Road at sunset. RoadBridgeB26.png|Bridges as of . Dirt Path road in the Anduin Vales.png|Dirt Path roads as of . RoadOldandNew.png|'Foreground:' Near Harad bridge before . Background: Rest of the bridge after . Mirkwood corrupted B26 -1.png|Old elven brick road leading into Mirkwood Corrupted in . Road - mixed paving - Lone-Lands B28.png|Road through the Lone-Lands with mixed paving in . Dirt path road - nature overtaking it - Anduin Vales B28.png|Dirt Path road overtaken by nature in the Vales of Anduin in . 2016-10-22_13.01.04.png|The Taurethrim road at night, History * : Added roads to the mod. * : Roads now smooth the terrain out around them, and build bridges over rivers. * : Roads that were once cobblestone are now dirt path. Bridge generation has been changed somewhat too. * : Dirt path roads now feature a mix of blocks, such as gravel and grass blocks. * : some roads have fallen into disrepair, also roads are made more smooth (using slabs of dirt etc. to make them easier to walk on). Bridges are also been greatly improved. Category:Gameplay Category:Environment Category:Fixed Structures Category:Structures